williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lasater Classics
William Lasater Classics TV series 'SLR Productions' * I Got a Rocket * Guess How Much I Love You * The Davincibles * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Deadly (AU TV series) * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Gasp! * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * The Skinner Boys 'Genius Brands International' * Gisele and the Green Team * Secret Millionaires Club * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab 'TV PinGuim' * De Onde Vem? * Fishtronaut * Earth to Luna! * Gemini 8 * Tarsilinha 'Additional by Ánima Estudios' * El Chavo Animado * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * El Chapulín Colorado Animado * Cleo Telerín 'Additional by Guru Studio' * Justin Time 'Additional by Curious Pictures' * Little Einsteins (2005-2009) 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016) 'Additional by Gaumont Animation' * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) * Atomic Puppet (2016, co-production with Mercury Filmworks., Technicolor Entertainment) 'Additional by Telegael' * Chloe's Closet * Dive Olly Dive! * ToddWorld * Growing Up Creepie * Zombie Hotel * Sydney Sailboat * Hero: 108 'Additional by CCI Entertainment' * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Joe & Jack * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Artzooka! 'Additional by Marathon Media' * Totally Spies * Team Galaxy * Famous 5: On The Case * The Amazing Spiez! 'Additional by Best Boy' * Mickey's Farm 'Additional by Motion Pictures' * Kemy * Van Dogh * Boom & Reds * Alex * Green Light 'William Lasater Classics' * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Eliot Kid * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Denver, The Last Dinosaur * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Supernoobs (co-production by DHX Media, and Teletoon Original Production) * Doki (Season 1-2) (co-production by Portfolio Entertainment, and Discovery Kids) * Little People (co-production by DHX Media, Fisher-Price, and Hit Entertainment) Films 'Genius Brands International' * Stan Lee's Mighty 7 'TV PinGuim' * Fishtronaut, The Movie 'Asterix Films' * Asterix the Gaul (1967) * Asterix and Cleopatra (1968) * The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Asterix Versus Caesar (1985) * Asterix in Britain (1986) * Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) * Asterix Conquers America (1994) * Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar (1999) * Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra (2002) * Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Asterix at the Olympic Games (2008) * Asterix and Obelix: God Save Britannia (2012) * Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2014) 'Additional by Ánima Estudios' * Top Cat: The Movie * La Leyenda de la Llorona * Gaturro: The Movie * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Wicked Flying Monkeys * Top Cat Begins * La Leyenda del Chupacabras 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) 'Additional by Cosmic Toast Studios' * Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (co-production by Skechers) 'Additional by Telegael' * Norm of the North (co-production by Assemblage Entertainment and Splash Entertainment) 'Additional Rights' * Tarzan (2013 film) * La Leyenda de La Nahuala * The King and the Mockingbird (2015) * El Mago de los sueños (English: The Dream Wizard) * Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure * Zarafa * Nikté (2009) * Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2015) * The Secret of Kells (2009) * Dinosaurs (2000) (co-production by Walt Disney Pictures) * Boy & the World (2015) * Hero Quest (2015) * Henry & Me (2016) Specials 'Additional by 2Tall Animation Studio' * New Smokey Bear Song (2015) (co-production by Ohio Department of Natural Resources, US Forest Service, and CCAD MindMarket,) 'Additional by Engine 15 Media' * Farkleberry Farm * Car's Life * A Ant's Life * Piper Penguin and his Fatastic Flying Machines More Franchises Max Lucado * Hermie and Friends BBC Cbeebies * Sarah & Duck Sprout Network * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Super Wings * Astroblast * The Chica Show * Nina's World Animation Domination High-Def * Golan The Insatiable (2013-15) Nick Jr. * Mutt & Stuff (co-production by Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures) Pop Girl * Lola and Virginia Gallery 2@1919192199181819191911984737.jpeg 66476557857887557486648467367468846.jpeg Gallery Franchises 876768767868 005.JPG 876768767868 006.JPG 876768767868 004.JPG 1091929291919191920293.jpeg 9210110203344555591918171737.jpeg